U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,473 and 4,097,980 show an improved cork puller wherein the lever arms are received and pivot about one or more ribs formed on the inner surfaces of opposed pairs of support ears, which results in no visible sign of a pivot support on the outer surfaces of the support ears. The lever arms are assembled by forcing them into place between the supporting ears, requiring that the ears be structured to enable distortion to the extent to receive the levers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,753,026 Rosati and 2,115,289 Smith disclose cork extractors wherein the lever arms are pivotally supported between support ears by means of visible rivets.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a cork puller which not only has the advantages achieved over Rosati and Smith by providing bearing structure for the lever arms which is not visible from the outer surface of the supporting ears, but, in addition, embodies the improvement that the levers can be assembled without distortion of the supporting ears and, hence, without requiring special structural configuration to enable deflecting the ears sufficiently to receive the levers.